


Empty Pokeball

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Blood and Violence, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Sun and Moon are my BROTP lol, bro this HURT to write hgjdng, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Alola was. never safe though, not since the ultra beasts got into our world. “Courier, how long do you think it’ll be until we’re home?” “only an hour or so miss, why do you ask?” He glanced back at me, and i just shrugged lightly, which caused the boy to frown a little, before smiling as bright as he could again “Don't worry miss, we’ll get back safe and sound. I've never had a delivery i failed!” “you fell off a cliff once” He puffed up his cheeks slightly and looked away from me “that was one time!”
Relationships: Moon & Sun (Pokemon)
Kudos: 3





	Empty Pokeball

Another day, another delivery, that´s the joke Sun liked to make, a stupid bright smile accompanying it. I sighed a bit and rolled my eyes as he got up on the tauros. “Alright Sunshine, stop smiling before you break your jaw” he threw a berry at me for that, and i laughed as it hit my forehead and squished. Damn rawst berries. “Okay okay! fine, keep smiling, its nice anyway. I’ll catch up” I started wiping at the berry juice with my arm, heading back inside and into the bathroom to wash my face off.

I let the tap water run for a second, staring at my face in the mirror and squinting. Stupid berry juice had made my makeup run… whatever, the Courier had seen me without makeup anyway. I put my hands under the water and splashed it onto my face a few times, wiping my face down with a towel afterwards and turning the water off.

I started down the trail to follow my friend, knowing him and the tauros he was probably already at least thirty-forty minutes away. I let my Mareanie out to walk next to me, smiling down at it “hey Petal, we’re following the Courier again” the Mareanie cooed half of its name out, and i smiled lightly, continuing down the path.

After a while, i could hear the hooves of the tauros clicking on the ground, i called Mareanie back to its pokeball and started running towards the sounds “Courierr! Courierrrr!!” I yelled, hearing the hooves stop. “Miss, how did you end up so far behind?” Suns voice came from a bit ahead, an amused tone in it as he grabbed my arm and helped me onto the tauros quickly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, humming softly as he made the tauros charge ahead “Is it an urgent one Courier?” “deadlines in an hour or two, its pretty far off” “ah.” Sun was definitely focused on his task, sticking out his tongue slightly. I rested my head on his shoulder, watching the scenery pass by. 

After around fifteen minutes, we reached the destination. Sun got off the tauros and gave the lady her item, the second the door closed, the boy was swaying a bit. I hopped off the tauros quickly to go help keep him up, putting his arm over my shoulder and helping him down the porch stairs. He gave me a smile and i just rolled my eyes “Do you have any other deliveries today Courier?” “nahh. gotta pick up the money from the person who. gave me that job though” I nodded a bit, helping him onto the back of the tauros and getting onto the spot to guide it, ignoring his protest.

Eventually the boy fell asleep leaning on me, and i calmly began guiding the tauros back to where we’d began looking at the map to see if there was a certain destination we needed to be. As far as i saw, Sun hadn't gotten the time to set the spot if there was one. So I decided to head back to Kukuis house.

On the way back the tauros stopped abruptly, almost sending me flying when it did. It made the Courier wake up however, with a low upset whine accompanying his awakening. I glanced back at him, before looking at the tauros “Is there something wrong buddy?” the tauros dug at the ground a bit with one of its hooves, starting to huff and make angry noises. I decided to quickly slide off the pokemon, grabbing Sun and tugging him down as well, holding him up as he glanced out confusedly.

The tauros continued to make distressed and angry sounds, and i took a few steps back from it, looking around warily and hitting the button on my Ivysaurs pokeball to let it out quickly. It glanced up at me and Sun. “Saur?” “there's something wrong Ivy, can you scout out the area?” it nodded, before heading off. I decided to sit down and try and wake Sun up more, but after a bit the boy just fell forward against me, back asleep. 

I sighed a bit, holding Sun close to me and continuing to look around. After about 10 minutes had passed i called for the Ivysaur, not hearing a response back. Meanwhile the tauros had ran in a random direction. I got to my feet after a bit longer, picking Sun up as i went. I started off into the forest, calling for Ivy all the while.

After a bit of walking i was hit with a strong scent, of course with how much i worked in hospitals i recognized it quickly. The smell of death was. never fun. “Ivy!” i began calling louder, letting worry strain my voice a bit. I started to walk faster, continuing to call for the Ivysaur. After a bit longer i found her, laying on the ground with her bulb torn off and tongue ripped out. The pokemon was dead.

“Holy shit.” i muttered, backing up slightly. I didn’t have time to grieve my pokemon right now, i had to get me and the courier out of this area asap. “i'm in a creepypasta” i joked quietly, getting a laugh out of myself as i backed up more, looking around and starting to walk away from the body. I lightly shook the Courier, glancing down at him. Still fast asleep, to be expected.

I kept walking, fear starting to sprout in my brain. I broke to a run, looking for the edge of the forest. I got out after a bit longer of running, and started running down the trail quickly, calling for rotomdex. The dex didn’t make an appearance of course, never around when needed.

After a while i stopped to take a break, leaning against a tree and huffing, panting lightly and looking at Sun who, had somehow slept through that. That's gonna need to be a story to tell later. I sunk down to be sitting and sat Sun up so he was on my lap and leaning on me, i took out Ivysaurs pokeball and stared at it for a few seconds. Tears started to slide down my cheeks and after a few seconds i was crying softly, shaking my head and trying to deny everything that had just happened.

This is what woke the Courier, odd how he could sleep when I was running but the second i was upset he woke up. The boy glanced at me and just wrapped his arms around me, presumably deciding not to ask what had happened. Which i was thankful for. I held onto him and ended up crying into his shoulder, this lasted for a good hour or so.

Once i was feeling better we stood up and looked around. “Miss, i know the way back from here, just follow my lead!” Sun announced, his bright smile back on his face, and he was doing his dumb little ok-sign thing with his hand. I nodded a bit and wiped the last tears out of my eyes, sniffling lightly. “alright Courier.”

Sun lead me down the path, and i glanced around more with every step. something still felt off, and i didn't feel safe at all as we walked. Alola was. never safe though, not since the ultra beasts got into our world. “Courier, how long do you think it’ll be until we’re home?” “only an hour or so miss, why do you ask?” He glanced back at me, and i just shrugged lightly, which caused the boy to frown a little, before smiling as bright as he could again “Don't worry miss, we’ll get back safe and sound. I've never had a delivery i failed!” “you fell off a cliff once” He puffed up his cheeks slightly and looked away from me “that was one time!” “still” i giggled.

After an hour, as he promised, we made it home. I walked into Kukuis house and didn't even say hi to the professor, going and putting Ivys pokeball on the counter and falling onto the couch. Sun had gone out to get the money from the person who asked him to make the delivery. “Is there something wrong Moon?” Kukui asked after a moment.

I rolled over and looked at him, whining loudly and hugging myself. “who's pokeball is this?” he asked, and i just let out a soft wail and hugged myself tighter, closing my eyes tightly. “…Moon?” “Ivy dieeddd!” i screamed after a heartbeat, and Kukui gasped a bit, before quickly coming over and pulling me into a hug. I held onto him and sobbed into his chest, not wanting to move anymore.

Next thing i know, i was waking up, i was laying on the couch next to another sleeping person, to be expected of course, it was Sun. I sighed softly and rolled over, letting myself stay being held by him. I glanced around the dark room, seeing Lillie in the dark. Her eyes lit up a bit when she saw me and she put the last dish of food down for the pokemon “You're awake! i- Kukui didn't tell me what happened but said that you’d need a friend over. But. we weren’t sure when Sun was getting back but he got back a bit ago and he saw that you had tear stains and-” “calm down Lil.” I chuckled, “I’m used to Sun getting home and holding onto me. It’s just how he is.”

Lillie nodded slightly, coming over to me and frowning “Do you… wanna talk about it?” “…No” “alright..” Lillie softly pat my cheek “Ill be in the other room if you need me Moonie” “alright Lil” i smiled softly, watching her walk off and glancing back at the Courier.

I decided i didn't want to move much, and rolled back over, cuddling more against Sun and letting myself make a tiny noise of contentment, closing my eyes to fall back asleep.


End file.
